counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Headshot
A headshot is a direct shot to the head that will deal more damage than a hit to any other hitbox (approximately deals 4 times so much damage), usually resulting in an instant kill or at least massive damage to the target. Overview Advantages *Headshots can be scored with all weapons, except grenades (although a grenade that does a lot of damage to the head creates the "plink" headshot sound). *Conserves ammunition (If fired in bursts) *Capable in killing enemies instantly without helmets. *Capable to deliver massive damages to enemies with helmets (or kill with the proper weapons). *If an enemy player receives a bullet to the head (without helmet) but is not killed by it, that player will be greatly disorientated by the impact and will have to recover for at least 5 seconds. Disadvantages *Requires good accuracy. *Weapons that can give you one-bullet headshots are mostly expensive (for instance, Scout costs $2750). However, the Desert Eagle can do it in one or two shots, and costs only $650. ($800 in Global Offensive.) *Hard to do when you and/or the target is moving. **Targets that strafe and/or have their back turned towards you can make scoring a headshot harder. *Depending on your weapons, it takes more effort to kill a fully armored enemy player with a headshot. *Not all weapons are capable to one-bullet headshot kill enemies, especially enemies with helmets. But sniper rifles and close range shotguns may be able to do the job. **Shotguns may not always deliver instant kills if a headshot is scored (as the spread of the pellets may cause the target to survive). *The target must be exposed to the player's view otherwise, enemy players can quickly take cover thus ruining your chances in killing the enemy with a headshot. Tactics *When aiming, hold the crouch button to shoot more accurately. *When using automatic weapons, shoot 1 (2 if your weapon has a very high fire rate) bullet(s) each time. This will prevent the decline of accuracy from high recoil, but it's risky should your first shot miss. *Sniper rifles and other scoped weapons might aid you when aiming. *Find good sniping spots, particularly ones that oversee many areas, but also provide protection from enemy fire. *Aim at the point that your target must go through, fire when your target's head pops out. *It is worthy to note that all player models are exactly the same height. Thus, be sure to memorize positions in certain maps where your enemies' heads will be (for example, the corridors of Nuke where the stripes on the walls are roughly the height of a player's shoulders) and practice your aiming skills. *Remember that even the Helmet cannot protect users from certain types of weapons, such as sniper rifles, the AK-47, close range shotguns, and the Desert Eagle. Use this advantage to score a headshot. **However, when wielding the M3 shotgun in Counter-Strike: Source, it may be wise to aim for the stomach/torso since the damage is powerful enough to kill a target instantly when all pellets hit a target. Usually, the pellet spread is low enough to kill an enemy assailant up to 7 meters instantly. **For the AWP, any shot that hits the body (excluding the legs) will kill a target instantly, unless he is behind a prop. **In Global Offensive, the damage for most weapons have been increased. As a result, certain weapons can be used to instantly kill fully armored enemy targets, unlike in previous games. Counter-Tactics *Purchase a Kevlar vest and a helmet, since it will protect a user from headshots considerably. Although it is expensive, this is the easiest way to defend against headshots. *When confronting enemies, especially snipers, try to move around in a random pattern to avoid headshots or run away. *Throw smoke grenades to hide your presence. Or, you can throw flashbangs if you need to run. *Never crouch at short range, as normal shots to the torso may become a headshot. It also makes it harder to score a headshot on enemies while increasing your own chances of dying from a shot to the head. **However, it is possible to engage assailants and then crouch, especially when confronting a sniper who was attempting to aim for the head. *Avoid open warfare locations where you can be targeted from many directions, since too much focusing on a single enemy (or a single direction) might risk you being killed by a headshot. *Jumping can disorientate enemies but decreasing your chance in quickly running away and greatly reduces your accuracy. *The Tactical Shield is an excellent item to use to prevent lethal shots to the head. *Never approach an enemy head-on that is standing on higher platform, as there is a chance that you will be easily killed with a headshot. *Never spray more than 3 bullets from any gun from long range. Most players will simply kill you with a headshot by shooting a single or few bullets. Achievments ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Kill Special ''Counter-Strike: Global Ofensive'' Combat Skills Gallery Crosshair_headshot.png|A Guerrilla Warfare member is going to be killed by a headshot. Headshot_hud.png|Counter-Strike version of headshot icon. csshs.png|Counter-Strike: Source variant of the headshot icon Trivia *Headshots have their own unique icon next to the weapon used in the killfeed. **Before Counter-Strike 1.6, only the headshot icon appears if a player is killed by a headshot while the weapon does not appear next to it. *Servers running custom sounds may signify a headshot with the "HEADSHOT" Unreal Tournament sound, or the famous "BOOM! HEADSHOT!" quote from "FPSDoug." *In servers with many players, or mostly new players, getting too many headshots can get you accused of hacking, although if you are not cheating, VAC will ignore you anyway. *In some rare cases, if you are killed by worldspawn or by jumping off of a ledge (such as Vertigo), the Console may read:{Player} is killed by worldspawn or trigger hurt with headshot. *In GoldSrc versions of Counter-Strike, if a player is killed with a headshot without a helmet at higher places (such as the security room in Assault), heavy blood sprites will appear. *The Counter-Strike headshot icon showed a head with what looked like a ninja mask have what looks like a knife go through his head. However, the Source version has what looks like a Phoenix Connexion head have a bullet go through his head. Category:Gameplay Category:Tips and tricks